Existing cloud based media services are typically used for storing media content by organizations and individuals and then distributing the stored media content to one or more end-users. The uploaded media content may be transcoded and/or re-purposed to multiple formats before distributing the media content to one or more end-users. However, for paid cloud based media services, cost of upload may exceed cost of the cloud based media services as the upload of the media content may require a higher bandwidth. Further, for free cloud based media services, the upload time determines turn-around time for the cloud based media services which may affect live streaming services and may result in poor end-user experience, in the absence of a high bandwidth connection.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.